


26 - Abandoned

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [26]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Juliet Higgins Whump, Pre-Series, Whumptober 2019, abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar





	26 - Abandoned

She’s burned.

Juliet gets the message three months after the last ignored summons from her ex-handler, entirely unsurprised.

Her lips bend downward in a frown as she looks the notice over, noting what it says as she scoffs.

“Unreliable asset, my ass. I’m still a perfect agent.” She mutters scornfully, habitually glancing around the internet café as she frowns.

Juliet mulls the notice over for a moment, reading the specifications of her burning as she already plots around it.

_I’ve still got friends. _

She’s entirely unsurprised when Ian doesn’t answer her call, he’s stopped answering after she managed to convince him to illegally use the MI6 database to get her all the information they had on the Viper three years ago.

She is surprised when Denise, her academy roommate, refuses to help her.

“I just need an update, access to the most recent location. I can get there myself, just give me a place to start.” Juliet pleads, glancing around the street as she speaks into the burner phone.

_“J, if they even think I’m talking to you on a friendly basis, they’ll burn me too. I’m sorry, truly, and I know you well enough to know I can’t talk you out of this, but I cannot help you.” _

She takes a deep breath, already eyeing the people walking past with ideas of how best she could pick their pockets while she does the math in her head.

“It’s alright, D. I’ll figure something else out. Goodbye.”

She hangs up, snapping the burner and destroying the SIM card that was inside of it.

She wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon, figured there would still be some people in MI6 who would have her back, but apparently loyalty, guilt, and sympathy can only get a girl so far.

Juliet Higgins walks down the street, bumping into and distracting people as she takes their wallets, politely apologizing for bumping into them as she leaves the area.

She is, not for the first time, well and truly alone.

edn


End file.
